PJO Truth or Dare-Lemons in the Zeus Cabin
by TommyDocs26
Summary: Percy and a Few more demigods have decided to play Truth or Dare in one of the cabins. Things get a little fruity along the way, and Relationships are discarded. This is based after the Giant War. [M for lemons and sex scenes]
1. Chapter 1

**PJO Truth or Dare - Chapter 1:**

 **Hey guys,**

 **This is my first Story so don't judge if it's bad.**

 **I'll accept feedback and encourage pointers on how to make it better.**

 **Anyways, the Seven Demigods of the Argo II and a few more from CHB play a game of Truth or Dare in one of their cabins.**

 **This story does also get a little fruity and involves lemons, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights of PJO go to the legend, Rick Riordan. I own nothing!**

* * *

Percy POV:

My day started off pretty normally, on the beach holding hands with my girlfriend, Annabeth. It was 11AM on Long Island and Annabeth and I, plus a pack of potato chips **(A/N Crisps in the UK, where I come from)** were lying down and enjoying the morning air and ocean view.

"So… How are things at School?" I asked breaking the silence, whilst also knowing it was a subject that she _loved_ to talk about.

Annabeth's face lit up, "Oh my Gods Percy it is amazing! I've already recreated 3D models of all the 7 wonders of the Eart…"

Annabeth was swiftly cut off by a very tired and red-faced Nico, who had just sprinted/fell down a sand dune. He managed to puff out, "Thalia… Zeus Cabin… Truth… or Dare… 5 minutes!"

I gave Annabeth a sideways look with my signature smirk, which she quickly returned. The last time we'd had a game of ToD was my 2nd summer just a month or two after the awakening of Thalia, and Chiron caught us with a batch of alcohol (Thalia's idea completely).

Annabeth and I got up and stuck the pack of crisps in my rucksack.

"Race you to the cabins?" Annabeth asked.

"You sure you're ready for _this_?" I asked in reply, gesturing towards my amazing body. She only smiled back at me, which said all it had to.

We lined up, ignoring Nico's protests, and set off towards the centre of camp.

* * *

Hazel POV:

After 30 minutes of watching Frank doing tricks in animal form around the Zeus cabin, everyone had finally arrived for the Truth or Dare. That made 12 of us; me, Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Calypso, Drew and Grover.

After everyone had stopped laughing at franks "cool" tricks, Percy blurted out,

"As it was Thalia's idea, I think she should go first!"

"Um… Hazel!" Thalia said.

"Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?"

I suddenly paled! There were some embarrassing Truths about me, but also Thalia (from what I've heard) has the most imaginative mind when it comes to dares.

I thought _screw it!_

"Dare!"

There was a series of Oos and Ahhs.

Thalia only smirked!

"Have SEX with Percy." She commanded.

I looked over in horror at Percy, who returned the favour.

"B… But… She's like a little sister to me!" Percy complained, I was nodding vigorously in the corner.

Thalia had the biggest evil grin on her mouth, "Exactly!"

* * *

 **So how was it? I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1, sorry there wasn't a lemon in this one (hopefully there will be in the next one). Let me know how I can improve.**

 **I know it was a little short, but I'm limited of time at the moment, and don't want to put too much in my 1st Story.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PJO Truth or Dare- Chapter 2**

 **Hey Guys,**

 **I'm back, with another chapter of my 1st ever story and i'm pumped.**

 **Hopefully this will be OK and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **In this chapter there will be lemons, so if they're bad tell me how to improve.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Percy POV

"Have SEX with Percy!"

"B...But she's like a sister to me!" I stuttered.

"Exactly!" Thalia replied.

"Frank, are you ok about this?" I asked, wondering what the guy would feel like if i… y'know.

"Sure, go ahead 'cause i'm fine!" Frank half-shouted.

"Are you…"

"JUST GO!" everyone screamed.

So we made our way out of the cabin and into my one. As we sat down on the bed, Hazel pulled down my jeans and underwear, letting my 14 inch erect member spring free.

"Woah! Hazel! We don't actually have to do this!" I said panicking.

"Yes but I _want_ to," Hazel said, with lust-filled eyes.

Before I could protest, Hazel had grabbed my cock and slipped it into her mouth. I found myself pushing her head further down and start to thrust into her mouth. Hazel felt so good that I couldn't help it. With a moan, I released my juices down her throat and around the inside of her mouth. She stopped sucking me off, and licked up all of my seeds.

"Yum!" she said, and somehow that turned me on even more.

Then she took of her clothes, and I practically died. She had a perfect body, **(A/N I won't specify)** and she had the best glint in her eye!

"I want you inside of me,Percy! I want _you_!" She almost screamed.

So I lead her down on my bed, and spread her legs.

"Please!" Hazel cried.

"No No No! I'm gonna have a bit of fun!" I whispered in her ear.

I ignored her pleas of me being inside of her and started to lick her already wet pussy.

I could tell she liked the feeling of my tongue inside of her because instead of pleas, moans flew out of her mouth. I swirled it around until I reached her G-spot and that was when she squirted all over my face.

"Alright Hazel. I've teased you enough!" I said eventually.

"Oh. Ok." Was all she said as I stood up and positioned myself over her.

Then, I went in!

Hazel POV:

As he slid his Cum-covered cock inside of me, I screamed sooo loud that i felt as if the whole world could hear it. But instead I just gritted my teeth, and endured it.

I'd been told that after the first wave of pain is quickly converted to pure pleasure.

Well, I wouldn't know this because I am… sorry… _was_ a virgin, and I did plan to lose my virginity to Frank but i guess it will do.

Each time he thrusted into me, the pain became more and more durable and i started to feel pleasure rushing throughout my body.

"YES! YES! PERCYYYYYY!" I couldn't help screaming.

At that point, we both came at the same time, panting hard.

"Hazel?" Percy said, after a few ragged breaths.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a _virgin?_ " He seemed very serious.

"Not anymore!" And with that I walked out.

 **So…**

 **How was it?**

 **This is my first lemon, as i've said before, so pls give me pointers to improve.**

 **Next chapter there may be some brother x sister incest, so stick around.**

 **That's it for now!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
